I'll Wait for You
by JenLea
Summary: Angel waits for Collins at Heaven’s Gates for nine years.


I'll Wait for You

Disclaimer: Nope, still own no one. Wish I did though…

Pairing: Angel/Collins

Summary: Angel waits for Collins at Heaven's Gates

A/N- Yes, I am an obsessive writer… Reviews appreciated!

Small tissue warning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate _

_-Joe Nichols, I'll Wait for You_

"Will you come in today?" Saint Peter asked, facing the young man in the Santa Dress and Zebra print tights. Angel shook her head. "You've been waiting there for nine years. When will you come in?"

"When my best friend gets here," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What fun is Heaven without my best friend and the love of my life? He has to come sometime,"

Four million seven hundred thirty thousand four hundred, the number of minutes Angel had stood outside the golden gates. Each minute seemed like an eternity, but that didn't faze her. She couldn't go in, not until Collins got there.

She had seen her friends and family pass through. She had guided Mimi back to Earth, only to meet her again nine months later. Hugging her was the best thing she had done since arriving.

_Mimi, how is he? _

_Holding up. Why are you out here? _

_I'm waiting for him. I'm refusing to enter until he gets there._

_Girl, you always were stubborn._

Settling on the ground, Angel checked her watch. Another minute had passed. Was Collins alright down there? When would he get to her?

She had been the one to guide Roger to Mimi. Spotting his sandy head, she had been the first person he had seen. His grin was impossible to miss. Hugging him, she just pointed to the open gates.

_Aren't you coming in?_

_When Collins gets here, and no amount of reasoning will change my mind. Just ask Pete over there. He's been trying for five years._

Occasionally, they visited him. Saint Peter granted him that small privilege. Someone that devoted deserved something good. Occasional visits for the devoted young man were the least the Saint could do.

"You're the only one who has ever waited nine years to enter," Saint Peter remarked, opening the gate for an elderly couple. "Most get frustrated after the first week," Angel nodded, understanding fully. He had seen this before _many _times. A devoted wife would vow to wait for her husband and last a week. "Why do you wait?"

"Collins was and is the love of my life. I spent so many years without him and I can't see myself in Heaven without him," she explained, settling down. "You are fascinating to talk to, Pete"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Saint Peter asked. "It makes me look bad to the incoming,"

"When Collins gets here," she remarked, watching a crowd of people pass through. After the second year, he had stopped eagerly inspecting crowds. It just made waiting more difficult.

Deep in the crowd, Angel could have sworn she glimpsed yellow sunglasses. Her heart began to race. Could this be the day she had waited for? Could Collins have finally made it?

As the crowd began to filter out, Angel struggled not to jump up. Who had the yellow glasses? Where had they gone? Could this just be another false alarm?

"Angel," Saint Peter murmured. "I have someone you've been waiting for," Biting her lower lip, she jumped up. Standing in front of the wooden pedestal was Collins. "She's been here nine years, refusing to come in. Just waiting for you,"

Angel swept Collins into her arms. Neither spoke, just allowing emotion to wash over them. Words could not express how happy she was.

Four million seven hundred thirty thousand four hundred minutes of waiting had led up to this moment. Sweet kisses expressed more than words. Tears of happiness slid down her face. No matter what she tried, words just wouldn't come out. She was overjoyed and it showed.

"Angel, pass through. You've earned it," Saint Peter said, Heaven's gates opening with a loud clatter. Tightly squeezing Collins' hand, Angel pulled him in.

As they passed through the gates, Angel found her voice.

_Darling, I've missed you._

**_Fin_**


End file.
